Hydrocarbons (e.g., oil, gas) are commonly produced from hydrocarbon-bearing portions of a subterranean formation via a wellbore penetrating the formation. Oil and gas wells are often cased from the surface location of the wells down to and sometimes through a subterranean formation. A casing string or liner (e.g., steel pipe) is generally lowered into the wellbore to a desired depth. Often, at least a portion of the space between the casing string and the wellbore, i.e., the annulus, is then typically filled with cement (e.g., cemented) to secure the casing string within the wellbore. Once the cement sets in the annulus, it holds the casing string in place and prevents flow of fluids to, from, or between various portions of a subterranean formation through which the well passes.
During the drilling, servicing, completing, and/or reworking of wells (e.g., oil and/or gas wells), a great variety of downhole wellbore servicing tools are used. For example, but not by way of limitation, it is often desirable to isolate two or more portions of a wellbore, such as during the performance of a stimulation (e.g., perforating and/or fracturing) operation. Additionally or alternatively, it may also be desirable to isolate various portions of a wellbore during completion (such as cementing) operations. Downhole wellbore servicing tools (i.e., isolation tools) generally including packers and/or plugs are designed for these general purposes and are well known in the art of producing oil and gas. Packers may also be utilized to secure a casing string within a wellbore.